warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. 6th Gen. (COMING SOON) 7th Gen. (COMING SOON) 8th Gen. (COMING SOON) And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? /Archive 1/ 5th Generation Prophecy Roleplay Dempsey slank into Richtofen's den in Past-Time Grove, and swiftly pinned him down. "What happened to you, Richtofen? Answer me!" Dempsey snarled. Richtofen gasped in pain. "Dempshey! Shut up! Or zey'll come in here! Ze only freedom to control my real zelf is vhen I'm in my den! Ozzur zhen zat, Ze Great Trance comes on and I have no longer any control of my actions!" Richtofen snarled. Hawkfrost padded into the den. "Why if it isn't Dempsey. We'll put you in the queens nest as a prisoner, watching your she-friends be tortured." Hawkfrost snarled. Dempsey was dragged out of the den. "Richtofen! Do something!" he spat. "I-i can't. Zhese...zhese cats are my friends, too!" Richtofen wailed. "Good job, Richtofen. You know who your true friends are." Hawkfrost meowed, resting his feathery tail over the tom's shoulders. Richtofen stared blankly at the floor. "Y-yes, m-master." Richtofen meowed with a sigh. Hawkfrost nodded and padded out. Of course, Dempsey had a chain around his neck connecting to the floor in the Prisoner's nest with the queens. Lavenderheart nervously glanced at him. "What happened to you?" she mumbled. "I was nabbed by Hawkfrost when trying to get information from Richtofen. I got the info that I needed." Dempsey meowed. The black tom from before had a scar down his back, and he started mating Lavenderheart. She screamed. Dempsey flattened his ears against his head. ...back at Der Riese... Takeo sighed. "I'll get the headset. Good thing Richtofen implanted a tiny camera and microphone-and-speaker chips into Dempsey's forehead long ago." Takeo mewed, and turned on a computer, blowing off the dust. "Haven't used this baby in a lloooooonnnnnnngggggggg time." he added, clicking on a touch screen. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss jerked awake, jumping up "Gack!" she mewed in surprise 'EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 02:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fluss, great. You're alive. And....well." Takeo mewed, and then grabbed the microphone, and tapped on it twice. "Dempsey?" he mewed. "Wh-what the heck Takeo? Am I hearing things!? I'm losing my mind!" Dempsey yowled in reply. The camera turned on, so you could see exactly what the light blonde tom could. "Dempsey. It's Takeo. I know, this is strange, hasn't been done in a while. Noowwwwww, what did you find out? Where are you? Ugh, is that Lavenderheart being...mated?" Takeo meowed. "Yeah, I'm stuck with the queens-wait a second, get off me you gay cat!" Dempsey spat, and the vision and cameras cut off. "Let's go get Dempsey." Takeo meowed with a sigh. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded. "I wanna come!" Shizou meowed. "No. You stay here with your mother, okay?" Sebastian meowed. Shizou hesitantly nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw and Kaipaw watched Richtofen with all the other cats. "What has happened to him...." Kaipaw whispered. -- Hokage Wild 12:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo led the way up the slope and just barged into Past-Time Grove camp without a care in the world. He got Dempsey and half of the queens (4pinkbear's prophecy cats), walking right past Richtofen without doing anything. "Hey! Vhere are you going!?" Richtofen spat from inside his den, walking to the edge, and wincing away from going outside it. "Oh, hey Richtofen. We're traveling. See ya." Takeo mewed. "Hey! Vait!" Richtofen hissed. "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm useless!" he growled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked back at Richtofen, she had went with Takeo and the others "But if you step outside your den, you'll get under ze trance" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And then you'll try to kill us again," Sebastian muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey! I have entirely no control over vhat happens outside of zis den! At ALL!" he snapped. Richtofen pouted and padded deeper into his den, revealing he had a pen and he had been calculating some possible ways to break it (XD he's so ignorant at times). "No, no, no! Zat one did not vork!" he spat, crossing it out. "So, now we're all complete, let's go do the prophecy-traveling-thingy where we set off to find out what the crap we should do!" Takeo mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sebastian nodded. "Don't worry, Richtofen, we'll break you out of there without you going evil somehow," Phoenixfeather promised. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was also thinking "I vonder....." EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen rolled his eyes and sweeped his tail. "Zhere probably is no vay. I'll be stuck here forever. No, no. I often travel to ze Distortion Vorld. I have a nice disguise zhere-I know ze territory zhere very vell." he mewed, and did what looked like a wink to Fluss, before he lay down. "Besides, I'm dead. There's no point in helping me anymore." he growled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss tipped her head "I found a starnge element but I don't know what it does yet..." Fluss shrugged "And I think there is a way to help you... Even if you are... Dead" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen heard footsteps and threw an open bag of invisibility powder onto his friends. "Richtofen! I told you to capture ALL the Star Cat she-cats! You failed!" Hawkfrost snapped, padding in. He smacked Richtofen hard across the face, claws unsheathed. Richtofen coughed up blood. "Y-yes-s, m-master..." he murmured, still coughing harshly. Hawkfrost put a metal collar roughly onto Richtofen's neck. "I'm giving you freedom around camp for 1 hour, so you can see exactly why your going to be punished again." Hawkfrost snapped. Richtofen nodded wearily, padding from the den, looking back once where his friends are and kept walking. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss narrowed her eyes, it took all of her self control not to leap at Hawkfrost. She took a deep breath, then looked for the other cats. Not making any noise EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I bet you let the queens all ESCAPE!" Hawkfrost spat. "Look at that! Barren wasteland!" he growled. Richtofen bowed his head. "Ze Prophecy Cats vhere here. Their scent is all over ze den, unless you can't smell it. I saw zem, too, zey vent zat way." Richtofen meowed, and flicked his tail in the opposite direction from the Prophecy cats. "After them!" Hawkfrost snapped to some of his warriors. Richtofen gave a small smirk and padded back to his den. "Go. If you need help, I'm a constant visitor to ze Distortion Vorld!" Richtofen whispered, and swept his long, plumy tail against the ground. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss watched Hawkfrost with narrowed eyes EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on, Fluss, let's hurry out of here!" Sebastian whispered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss got a smirk on her face "Okay" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed and shook his head. ...Back at Der Riese... "Elric, we're back!" Takeo yowled. Elric and Maxis padded up. "You find my brother?" Maxis hissed, and then winced at his own words. "What, really now? Richtofen annoyed every last one of us and it should stay that way! He gets us everytime into trouble! Is that supposed to be fair?" Dempsey hissed. "I dunno about you, Dempsey, but I think I'll give Richtofen this tape of you saying that right now. Off to the Distortion World I go!" Maxis mewed, and clicked on the teleporter, walking into it and vanishing. Elric followed. ...at Distortion World... Eh. Follow Maxis if you want to find out what he's really doing. Seriously. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss watched the cats, in deep thought EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey rolled his eyes. "Richtofen's a slut, a retard. He can go die in a hole for all I care. So count me out. I Hate him and always have. I'll kill him along with all the Dork Forest cats as much as I want!" he spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss turned to Dempsey, her eyes narrowed. And she got another smirk on her face EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis rolled his eyes as a figure appeared in the mist. "Look-I'm a frequent visitor here and I-" "I am Evil Richtofen, the alter ego of Richtofen and I am here to ask you why you came." the figure snapped, padding forward. "You are no alter ego-I know it's you." Elric mewed. Richtofen grinned. "Follow me." he mewed simply. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss tipped her hed to the side, roled her eys and murmured "Only one way to find out..." She threw the new element at Dempsey, gas spraying around him EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey began laughing hysterically as soon as he took a breath of it. "Help me....it's laughing g-gas!" Dempsey mewed in laughter, but his eyes were frantic. He was laughing so hard he couldn't stop. The rest of the bottle hit Fluss in the forehead, as it had bounced off him after one spray. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss laughed too "Calm down Dempsey! It..Will Only.. Kill.. You if you get too much of an over-dose!" she began laughing too "I think I got an over-dose!" she began laughing some more "I'll need to make note of that" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Imma....follow...Maxis....he can't be trusted!" Dempsey giggled, slumping towards the teleporter. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss giggled "Oh..No you don't'' she looked straight at him EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 21:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC)'' ---- Too late. Dempsey went into the teleporter. ZZAaaaapPPPP! And was gone. "Maxis! Where are you now! You crazy old cat! Just like your brothers!" Dempsey hissed. In this dimension the laughing gas barely had effect. "Hello Dempshey. Nice of you to join us." Richtofen greeted. "What the hey Richtofen!?" Dempsey hissed, half surprised. "Your a dirty liar!" he added. "I did not lie. Zis is ze Distortion Vorld. I have freedom rights here as vell. I am adapting vell to being an evil genius." Richtofen meowed, staring right at Dempsey, eyes giving away nothing. Elric rolled his at Dempsey. "Your an American too, Elric! Do something in my defense, soldier!" "Half, ya mousebrain!" Elric spat. Richtofen nodded in agreement. "Now, let's get back to vork. Go explore or zomezhing, Dempshey. You seem to be good at it." Richtofen mewed. "Wait a sec-you were always evil! You've lied to everyone! Your ON Hawkfrost's side!" Dempsey spat. "Now he is. And I am too. We're building zomezhing, zo buzz off!" Maxis hissed. Richtofen nodded again, but fear and sadness lingered in his eyes, as if he's depressed over something, or missing someone. Probably Himeheart. "Now leave me alone!" Richtofen snarled, the look still in his eyes. Dempsey padded away and re-teleported back. "Maxis, Elric, and Richtofen aren't coming back. Let's have a toast! I can kill him later on!" Dempsey mewed, excitingly. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm hungry, Tak. What's for lunch?" Dempsey added. "Eh, some mouse. But what do you mean by Richtofen's evil?" "He lied to us, duh! He's on Hawkfrost's side. He and his brothers are building this big machine of some sort in the Distortion World, but who cares? He's a despicable sadistic creep who hurts cats for the joy of pain and always has. What did I tell you?" Dempsey coldly replied. Takeo shook his head. "I knew as well. I knew his heritage would get to his mind one day." Takeo rasped. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss turned to them her eyes narrowed EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 05:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I agree with Dempsey." Bramble-ears whispered to his eavesdropping friends. -- Hokage Wild 12:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- ZZAaaapppPP!!!!! A note fluttered out of the teleporter. "Want me to read it?" he mewed, eyes narrowed. "Sure." Takeo mewed. "The Note: Dear Everyone, I am afraid I will never see you again. That is, maybe. I think. Scratch that. I'll see you at the battle in 3 days. I'm getting dragged there, and the battle is against you. D: But yes. I miss you all even... Dempsey and Bramble-ears. I guess my "ignorance" has finally got me murdered, eh? Sincerely and Sadly, Edward Richtofen" "That is so corny!" Dempsey began laughing. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How do we know it's even from Richtofen?" Bramble-ears asked, looking at the letter bewildered. -- Hokage Wild 13:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah. He writes like that. Definately his." Takeo meowed, inspecting it and the envelope. A map fell out. One was where Past-Time Grove originally was, a detailed sketch of one, and where it is moving to, and where that is, even an X where Richtofen's den is. "He drew this, too. I know because his signature is on the back, ER." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why don't we go their and get him back?" Bramble-ears asked. Dodgepaw called out from his nest. "Where the *censored* am I?" -- Hokage Wild 13:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good thinking, Bramble-ears. But what if it's a trap?" Dempsey meowed. Another fricking note flew down. Takeo nabbed it. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What's it say?" Phoenixfeather asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked up at the sky EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll read it." Takeo offered. "The note says: Hey again. Sorry. I'm writing too many notes these days! I just wanted to let Himeheart know I love her very much; no matter how far apart we are. Even if I become nothing more. I'll probably stay this way forever. A slave used for power, that is. My sons, Edward and Ricepaw, when you're 12 moons old you are the successors to be the leaders of Group 935. I love all my children very much, even if I will never see you ever again. Although I will probably be murdered by Dempsey in combat *coughDempseyWillSufferMyWrathcough*, I have sent a hologram machine in my note. Just click the button on the note so it can maximize itself. I don't know if it will let me talk to you through it or not. But yes. Also included is a copy of the instructions on how to diffuse the Death Ray incase Hawkfrost makes me finish it. Ugh |:( I hate taking orders from him! See ya at the battle, now moved to tommorrow! :3 -Richtofen" Edward sniffled and pressed against his brother. Dempsey rolled his eyes and padded over to Bramble-ears. "Wanna go hunting? I can't wait to maul Richtofen tommorrow! I've waited 50 years for revenge on him." he mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw lowered his head. "Daddy is never coming back..." he murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 17:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure!" Bramble-ears said. Slashedpaw padded over to Ricepaw and Edward. "It's okay, your dad still loves you." -- Hokage Wild 17:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sebastian laid his tail around Ricepaw's shoulders. "Don't worry. You have your younger siblings to take care of," he reminded, gently. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 17:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kaipaw laid down in his nest, thinking of what he had seen in the Dark Forest. -- Hokage Wild 17:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo turned on the hologram thingy on the huge computer screen. Richtofen came on. "Hello? I'm busy!" the tom spat, eyes narrow. "Richtofen-please. Tell us what Hawkfrost is planning!" Takeo hissed. "Oh, vhy if it isn't Takeo! How are you doing? I'm sure doing terrible!" Richtofen replied, coldness lingering in his tone. "Hey-it's not my fault you died! Tell me now!" Takeo snapped. Richtofen rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine!" Richtofen grumbled, and padded away, and came back with a sheet of paper, sticking it through a slot, transferring it to Takeo instantly. "Thanks, Ed." Takeo replied. "Yeah, no problem, Tak." Richtofen grumbled. There were fresh wounds dotting his pelt. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dad..." Shizou meowed in shock at the wounds. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 21:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was thinking deeply EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 21:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis patted cobwebs on the wounds Richtofen had down his pelt. "Sorry, guys. Hawkfrost beat him for giving you the notes and map." Maxis explained. Richtofen sighed. "It's casual now. I get beat once a day, it gives my boss pleasure to do so." Richtofen added. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed to Richtofen "I found out what that element does, I tested it on Dempsey, and boy, it was quite satisfactory" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 22:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I already knew it vas laughing gas. I sprayed Elric." Richtofen meowed with a sigh. "Richtofen! What're you man? Slacking off like always!? Your getting a second beating today!"a voice snapped. Richtofen winced. "N-no Hawkfrost! I-i'm doing research!" Richtofen replied. "S-see?" he added. "Too late!" Hawkfrost meowed with a grin, and started smacking Richtofen claws unsheathed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss flicked her ear. She concentrated on Hawkfrost EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 22:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost slashed Richtofen across the belly, making him collapse onto the ground, and padded away, laughing. Richtofen started muttering swears in German. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss narrowed her eyes EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 22:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ich Hasse Dich!" Richtofen spat ("I hate you" in German) after Hawkfrost. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh, Richtofen's slipping into german. He must be angry." Mottleheart commented dryly. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 23:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss clsoed her eyes "Who doesn't hate Hawkfrost" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 23:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost heard that. "Oh, no way! That's it! Fire the death ray now Richtofen or I'll use it on you myself!" Hawkfrost hissed. "You were talking to your once-friends! Now your toast!" Hawkfrost snapped, and the screen went black. "Great. I'm going to go get him." Lavenderheart meowed, padding away. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss jumped up "How did you hear me I was whispering!" Fluss stared at the sceen EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 23:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on, guys. I'm going to pick him up and on the way we can get french fries and a soda!" Lavenderheart growled impatiently. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss nodded "Alright" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 23:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart led the way down a slope, looking carefully at the map. "There!" she meowed, flicking her tail at a badger set where familiar voices came out of. "Hello?" Lavenderheart meowed. "Go avay!" a voice replied, in a sad, moaning sound. "Richtofen, be reasonable, let us help you escape!" Lavenderheart mewed. "No!" Richtofen groaned. Maxis sighed. "You keep getting beat up, we're helping you!" Lavenderheart added, now impatient. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at Lavenderheart "Hmmm" she lifted a paw in thought EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 00:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen padded out, and Lavenderheart winced. His eyes were crazed in pain and he looked literally like a tormented soul, beat up and all. "Dude-you look so messed UP!" Dempsey growled. "Let's go, Bramble-ears." he added, padding away. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yay!" Bramble-ears said. -- Hokage Wild 00:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- One of Richtofen's eyes was kinda milky. "I'm temporarily blind in my left eye. It'll heal, I know it will." Richtofen meowed, and winced again at his wounds. "Ze trance is gone but if I try to run away and succeed...oh ze zhings Hawkfrost will do to me and my brozzurs!" Richtofen meowed sadly, limping on a paw. "Bramble-ears, let's hunt. Later on we can finish off Richtofen while he's still weak!" Dempsey mewed. Richtofen sighed. "Is Himeheart alright?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Come battle me on Pokemon Lake, I'm a lot stronger now :) ) "Okay." Bramble-ears said, unsheathing his claws. -- Hokage Wild 01:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (OK) Richtofen weakly padded forward. Maxis and Elric padded out, beaten up as well. "Is Der Riese vell kept as vell?" he growled, coldness in his tone. He seemed unusually hostile. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay! :) ) Slash padded forward. "Yes. You can assure that as a Group 935 worker I keep this place in top condition." -- Hokage Wild 01:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nodded weakly and trembled as he followed the cats back to Der Riese. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That and Bramble-ears will probably trash the place again." Slash mumbled. -- Hokage Wild 01:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If he does I'll give him a swift kick in the gut, and if that doesn't work a bite in the throat." Richtofen grumbled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not unless he turns into a lion." Cookie said. -- Hokage Wild 01:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Himeheart is doing okay. Shizou looked frightened to see you hurt," Phoenixfeather admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nodded, his head shamefully sagging downward as if expecting another beating. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw turned into a couger. "Lets go get Richtofen right now! I bet Dodgepaw could still sneak in for us. Hawkfrost still thinks he's loyal!" -- Hokage Wild 12:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm right here." Richtofen meowed, eyes confused. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather shook her head wearily. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh....EVERYONE RUN HAWKFROST IS GONNA COME AGAIN!" Slashedpaw ran and hid under a nest. -- Hokage Wild 13:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Geez, Richtofen, looking like that you'll SCARE your kids." Nikolai grumbled, and ran into Der Riese briefly, and grabbed the bandage roll, putting a perfect cast on Richtofen's leg. "There. You still look terrible but the leg would give 'em Nightmares. We can go inside and get you cleaned up, though." Nikolai added, scratching his side with his hind leg, and then Richtofen followed him in. Brackenkit screamed and hid behind Himeheart. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shizou and Izaya bounded up to their daddy, relieved to see him again. Ricepaw comforted Brackenkit, meowing "It's okay, he's a nice cat." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen facepawed, and twitchy-eyed looked at Nikolai. "Are you too lazy to zink that you could have brought the cleaning supplies outside??" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lovefur teleported into Der Reise. "Heres some herbs." -- Hokage Wild 13:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks-but I just need cobwebs." Richtofen meowed with a sigh, gently licking Izaya's forehead. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lovefur's eyes narrowed. "Thanks for making me get these herbs for nothing." She sulked away. -- Hokage Wild 13:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed. "You should ask about ze vounds before you go get herbs. A proper medicine cat vould do zat." he added. Takeo came out with the herb case, patting cobwebs onto the wounds. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Roseflower then walked in. "What'd I miss?" -- Hokage Wild 13:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen's back and severely scratched up. Maxis and Elric fled to tell Hawkfrost. Grr." Lavenderheart informed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh. That's bad." Roseflower said. -- Hokage Wild 13:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- There were cuts and blood all over him, and underneath his fur there was certainly bruises. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moonstrike woke up and stretched out. -- Hokage Wild 13:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eyes looked wide awake and crazed in pain as well, as if he had not slept in a moon. He padded over to Himeheart and licked her forehead affectionately. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildstorm looked at Richtofen. "Alright, lets find him a nest, so he can rest, and then get him some food." She advised. "Don't worry, from second to fourth grade I studied medicine." -- Hokage Wild 13:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nodded wearily. Even walking made him tired. Dempsey smirked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (My Arcanine is finally lvl 100!!!!) Bramble-ears saw a bird! He crouched. -- Hokage Wild 13:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey was after the same bird on the other side of the clearing, hidden in a thick bush. Richtofen sighed and padded carefully over to a nest, laying down and half-closing his eyes, even the one that was swollen. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears steadied himself, preparing to pounce. -- Hokage Wild 13:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- That's of course when Hawkfrost broke in. "Richtofen you disobedient shrimp!" he spat, unsheathing his claws. Richtofen winced and slowly backed away. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The Wildwindstar claims he can talk to birds..should we call the mental hospital?) "Go away you filthy half kittypet." Moonstrike growled. -- Hokage Wild 13:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not until Richtofen gets a punishment for running away. Maxis told me." Hawkfrost snapped. Richtofen's eyes narrowed. "I knew it! Your gay for me!" Richtofen mewed, and started laughing. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Damn it Hawkfrost, how long have you had that going?" Slashedpaw asked, crawling out from under the nest. -- Hokage Wild 14:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes and pinned Richtofen to the ground by the neck. "Touch me and he'll be nothing more!" "Vhy, cuz your gay?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Um, Hawkfrost? Can I hold him down?" Dodgepaw asked. "He kind of seriously injured me." -- Hokage Wild 14:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dodgepaw-Richtofen is very kind and he did not mean to do anything to harm you!" Lavenderheart hissed. "It may seem that way-but really he's only trying to correct your posture. He knows exactly what it's like in your shoes." Samantha added. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah right!" Dodgepaw hissed back. -- Hokage Wild 14:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've lived flipping 74 years doing his dirty work!" Richtofen growled, and Hawkfrost began choking him. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So can I hold him?" Dodgepaw asked impatiently. -- Hokage Wild 14:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No! I don't need you anymore. You've already been helping these cats and your just another piece of garbage no longer nessecary-like this cat." Hawkfrost snapped, choking Richtofen harder. "H-help me..." Richtofen rasped. Takeo was about to lunge. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw eyes flashed hurt, then anger. "IMA FIREN MY LAZAH!" He looked at Hawkfrost. "BWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" -- Hokage Wild 14:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost was blown out the window. "Team Hawkfrost is blasting off again............................naahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he wailed. Richtofen clutched his throat. "Damn sicko..." he spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lol) Dodgepaw panted, then looked up at the sky. "TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BLEBLAB!!!!" -- Hokage Wild 14:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen panted and then collapsed, fast asleep, onto his nest. (XD) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw gazed in shock. "What..the heck just happened?" -- Hokage Wild 14:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen jumped when Slashedpaw talked. "Please don't hurt me!" he wailed, clinging to the ceiling. "Look's like our 'big bad hero' is a chicken." Takeo joked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Um...is this one of his personalities?" Kaipaw asked. -- Hokage Wild 14:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I dunno. If it is this is his Frightened Mode." Takeo growled. Richtofen still clung to the ceiling, wincing every five seconds, as if he was being mentally beaten up. "I think Hawkfrost caused mental damage." Takeo meowed, and ripped Richtofen off the ceiling, and dragged the reluctant tom to the healing room, shutting the door behind him. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw stood away from everyone else, in confusion on what side he was on. -- Hokage Wild 14:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo poked his head out of the door. "He has lost some memory, I hope it's only temporary, before we retrieved him, and has brain damage. I gave him sleeping gas and put him in a healing chamber, so he hopefully will recover by tommorrow." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw laid down on the tile floor without a nest. -- Hokage Wild 14:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Here, take the one Richtofen was about to sleep on." Takeo meowed. "You can come see Richtofen before he falls asleep, if you'd like." he added. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 15:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Dodgepaw got up and padded over to the healing room. -- Hokage Wild 15:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen was lying on his side, curled up like a ball. It was a table 1 foot high With 2 feet high of glass containing it. Tubes were in the sides. "I'm about to put in more sleeping gas, so hurry up." Takeo meowed with a sigh. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (...how come I always miss the funny posts? Team Hawkfrost, lol) Izaya looked at Richtofen in hope. "Sleep well, dad." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 17:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's head leaned backwards and his eyes shut gently. Takeo put a black tablecloth overtop of the glass. "It will help him sleep-I'm leaving the lights on in there." Takeo meowed, and pressed a button, releasing a small cloud of sleeping gas into the chamber, although it was not visible to see what happened. "There. Who's ready for our 5-course-meal at the Giant Dining Room?" he mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Me. I'm starving!" Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Change of plans....TO THE BUFFET!" Takeo meowed, leading the way. "Grab a plate. We have thousands of choices of prey, twoleg snacks, drinks, and desserts!" he mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sebastian took a mouse and some tea for he and Ciel. Crona took a squirrel while Phoenixfeather took a sparrow. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Wild told me to RP her charries) Bramble-ears and Dempsey came back with fresh-kill in their jaws, and dropped it when they saw the buffet. "OMG! LET'S EAT!" Bramble-ears squealed, Dempsey trailing behind him. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather sighed. "He may be my Clanmate, but he's still annoying." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey loaded his plate with fried shrimp. (I forgot to mention, I just made a reference to my vacation in this post. What Dempsey eats. We went to a buffet called Captain George's, where I tasted my FIRST seafood. It was fried shrimp. IT TASTES LIKE CHICKEN! I loved it XD) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Shrimp is yummy X3) Phoenixfeather nommed on her sparrow. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey nommed on his shrimps. "Hey, these are shrimps! Like Richtofen!" he joked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Better not say that around him," Sebastian chuckled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't care if he would hear it or not. I still think he's always been that way." Dempsey meowed. Bramble-ears laughed. "That's true. But Richtofen's also a lowlife and a jerk who has a gay cat who uses him like a puppet." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I finally get to introduce Himeheart's mean side after so long xD) "Hey! Shut up about Richtofen!" Himeheart hissed, tail fluffing out in anger. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nah. I've been at it for years. I don't think it bothers him anymore no matter how much I diss about him. In fact, I've spread 50% of the rumors I make over the internet which has made almost every cat hate him." Dempsey meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dempsey, ix-nay on the issing-day," Dusklight hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey was too busy cackling to hear as he typed more rumors of Richtofen onto his computer and shared them across the globe. "I even have a fan club DEVOTED to hating Richtofen!" he added. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Do what you want with Himeheart, more or less for the moment) Himeheart crouched down and glared at Dempsey. "And...she's ticked now," Dusklight sighed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Doesn't matter. She can give Dempsey a beating.) Dempsey snorted. "I'm an all-american hero. You're dating a Nazi, babe." he meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart leapt, claws unsheathed. Ricepaw watched in amazement as his mother leapt at Dempsey. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey swiftly dodged to the side and landed neatly untouched. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- *censored scene of Himeheart and Dempsey fighting* In the end, Dempsey was unconscious on the ground about an hour after everyone ate. "Let's go to bed. It's late." Takeo meowed. *Violet does an EPIC timeskip to midnight* Takeo's ears pricked at a loud noise in the room Richtofen was in. "Oh, great. What now?" he hissed, and opened the door. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather stirred a little, then fell back asleep. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo came right in, and saw Richtofen out of the chamber, sitting and writing something. "How the heck did you get out?" Takeo snapped. Richtofen sighed and stretched his achy sides. "I just woke up." he meowed with a yawn. "I just had this funny dream-you vere zhere and zhen Hawkfrost started choking me and I had escaped ze Dark Forest-oh vait. It vas real." Richtofen meowed, and his eyes grew wide. "I-I have to get out of here! Ze zhings Hawkfrost vill do to you!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya opened his eyes and heard his dad's voice. He crept to the room silently. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What do you mean?" Takeo meowed, cocking his head. "He said if I ever tried to escape he'd murder all of you, starting vith my kits." Richtofen meowed, teary eyed. He sniffled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya narrowed his eyes. Hawkdork wasn't going to kill him or his siblings! He'd kill him first! ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Brackenkit opened her eyes and followed Izaya. "Zen zhey'd get Himeheart, zen ALL of you!!" Richtofen wailed. "Calm down, Ed. They're not going to do anything to harm them. We'll protect them no matter what." Takeo meowed. "Now, get back in the chamber and rest. It'll do plenty good." Takeo mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya sighed. Hawkfrost was a cruel cat to him. "I'd better protect mom." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen lept up onto the sleeping chamber and curled up again. Takeo put the sheet back overtop of the glass and put a tiny bit of sleeping gas into the chamber. Richtofen fell asleep almost instantly. "That should do." Takeo mewed, and curled up in his nest. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya padded back to his nest and curled up, unable to sleep. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What's wrong, lil' bro?" Edward meowed. He had been wide awake all night. "Come on to the kitchen. Takeo won't mind if we have a mouse." he mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya nodded and followed Edward to the kitchen. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "OK. Here's a mouse for you and one for me. What's keeping you up?" Edward meowed. He looked the age of a young warrior. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I overheard Takeo talking with Richtofen. He said that Hawkfrost threatened to kill my siblings and mom if Richtofen attempted to escape," Izaya responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward's mouth dropped open. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And then Hawkfrost would come for the rest of us," Izaya finished, nibbling on his mouse. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 21:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward whimpered and hesistantly took a bite out of his mouth. "I-i just dreamed that whole thing." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya's tail stiffened for a moment. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 21:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I dreamed of the conversation-and then it shifted to all of us dying by the Dark Forest." he whimpered. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What should we do?" Izaya asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't know. We'll have to ask our father." Edward meowed simply. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya nodded, tensely. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 16:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- *EPIC TIMESKIP TO MORNING Richtofen woke up and yawned, taking a stretch, which opened a large wound. "Oh crap seriously!?" he spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather's ears pricked at the sound of Richtofen's yowl. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 17:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- He quickly wrapped a bandage around it and sealed it. "Zhere." he mewed, and padded out of the room, only to find Edward and Izaya standing there, staring at him. "DId I do zomezhing vrong?" Richtofen meowed sadly, cocking his head in confusion. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I overheard you last night. Hawkfrost threatened to kill us and Himeheart, did he?" Izaya questioned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 17:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Y-yeah." Richtofen stammered. "And you should not have been listening to zat!" Richtofen added. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya held his father's gaze steadily. "Dad, just because I'm a kit doesn't mean I'm limited to staying on the sidelines and watching. I'm a Star Cat and I can fight with as much power as the next cat." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed and meowed, "Talk to Takeo about it. He knows more about zis zhan me." and slumped to a sitting position. Edward frowned and turned away, "Come on, Izaya. Let's find Takeo." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya nodded, following his older brother. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Takeo. What's wrong with papa?" Edward hissed. Takeo sighed. "He has brain damage. It should recover by tommorrow." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good," Izaya murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah. He may have emotional damage too. Some of the scars will never go away." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya frowned softly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm afraid emotional damage never heals unless one of two things occur: #The victim finds something good, or pure, that makes them feel so good the wounds are healed. #Or if they die and go to StarClan I'm guessing it'll be the StarClan one for Richtofen. But ah well." Takeo mewed, and walked away. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hm...what's good and pure that'll make dad feel good..." Izaya wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward shrugged. "Nothing. He's usually a sad, moaning lump of fur without a life." Dempsey commented. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You do realize mom might maul you again, right?" Izaya chuckled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nah, I stole one of Richtofen's portable shields he built from scrap. She can bust that up instead of me, then Richtofen can get mad at her and dump her." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I dunno, mom is pretty smart," Izaya pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah but Richtofen isn't. He calls himself a brainiac and overreacts over every freaking thing. I once accidently broke a valuable chemical and flipped out about it. I was like, What did I do wrong?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uh...broke a valuable chemical?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know right? He totally overreacted." he mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It was valuable, though..." Izaya thought in confusion. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey nodded. "One day, you might become a successor of me to the leader of the Richtofen-haters fanclub!" he mewed, and padded away. "What the heck was THAT!?" Edward hissed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dempsey seems kind of like a nutjob," Izaya muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen came barreling out of the shadows, eyes red, and lunged at Dempsey, pinning him to the ground. "Talking trash about me again? What are you? In high-school again? Think about it-your an American, I'm a Nazi. Who wins?" Richtofen spat, and started choking Dempsey, but not harshly. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya sweatdropped a little. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen, stop!" Takeo snapped, and Richtofen let go. "Fine." "Oh my GAWD he's under the trance crap again!" Takeo spat as Richtofen lunged at him. He sidestepped and Richtofen seemed to hit the wall-wait no he had grabbed on to it to break the fall and climbed onto the ceiling! "Told ya he's a wierdo. All these years he's been a social outcast." Dempsey growled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya rolled his eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ ---- Richtofen crawled directly above Takeo, who started running for no reason, and went headfirst into Dempsey. Takeo was on top of Dempsey. Richtofen landed neatly on top of Takeo and Dempsey. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya leapt at his father. "Dad, stop hurting them!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen smirked, of course, as Takeo said, was under the trance. "As you wish." Richtofen mewed, leaping off them and walking out the door, disappearing at the treeline. "Mother f***er...." Dempsey grumbled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya sighed wearily. "Sorry." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nah, it's okay. Richtofen's not okay. Seriously, he's mental." Dempsey growled, getting to his paws. "I'll go after him." Stormbender offered, and then padded out the door. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Careful not to be forcibly mated!" Izaya called after Stormbender. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I will!" Stormbender yowled. "I'll go with her." Takeo offered, and followed her out. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw padded up to his brothers. "I bet a mouse Stormbender will get forcibly mated and Takeo knocked out," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 23:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hmm, I bet one dose of the 115 container for a new power in Richtofen's room that Stormbender will be mated and RICHTOFEN will take out Takeo!" Dempsey meowed, eyes narrowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah, come on, you're just saying that for a new power," Ricepaw chuckled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 23:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yep. But I'm not joking." Dempsey mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw rolled his eyes. "Of course." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 23:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (He really isn't joking XD) Takeo stumbled back in, bleeding semi-harshly. "Who took you out?" "Tigerstar..." Takeo grumbled, and patted cobwebs onto his wounds. "ACK! I THOUGHT RICHTOFEN WOULD DO IT!?" "Mama, have you seen Hawkkit? I can't find him!" Brackenkit mewed. "That demon kit was with Hawkfrost!" Takeo snarled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya frowned. "Hawkkit? Great, just great." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "NO!!!!" Brightkit screamed. She was childish for her age. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Daisykit began sobbing, and Himeheart gently comforted her kits. "Don't worry, little ones. The world isn't going to end." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hawkkit-something was suspicious about him anyways. I bet he kept revealing his location to Hawkfrost so he could get Richtofen. That little twit is like Hawkfrost's little pet. I knew Hawkfrost would take a successor! Hawkkit has the Demon Mark, like his father!" Dempsey meowed, eyes narrowed in suspicion. (He's dumb sometimes, but he is also intelligent towards most things XD) Richtofen padded back in, completely calm. "Sorry, I went to hunt. Vhat did I miss?" he mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "One of your sons has the Demon Mark," Ciel deadpanned. (Deadly serious kit, oh noes) ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 21:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eh." Richtofen meowed with a shrug. "It's not like Hawkfrost has him-vait, does he?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sebastian nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 21:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's mouth dropped open. "Alright...everyone, please remain calm. If ve don't kill Hawkfrost, Hawkkit will become ze leader of ze Dark Forest and kill us all." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izaya nodded grimly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 21:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen padding away, his long, silky tail sprawling out behind him. "Let's go zen. I get captured, ah vell. I'd like to be in StarClan, considering I'm technically dead. If ve kill Hawkfrost zen I can!" he mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded, following Richtofen. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen snorted as he spotted Tigerstar, throwing a bag of invisibility powder over his friends. "Hey-you've done a terrible job guarding here!" Richtofen snarled. "Step aside, or you get smacked! Go and guard Death Ravine. I spotted cats zhere earlier, vith rogue scent." Richtofen added angrily. Tigerstar yelped and nodded, running quickly away. "Come on, let's move!" Richtofen meowed. (Richtofen pwned Tigerstar XD XD XD) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather, Ciel, Sebastian and Izaya nodded quickly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thistleclaw padded up. "You traitor!" he spat. Richtofen rolled his eyes. "Zhese are prisoners, duh!" he growled in reply. Thistleclaw's eyes widened. "Um, er, sorry!" he whimpered. "GIT LOST!" Richtofen spat. Thistleclaw scampered away (The invisibility powder lasts about 5 minutes.) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay